


Accio

by ARPrexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARPrexy/pseuds/ARPrexy
Summary: Hermione simply does not have time for Ron's shit today.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Accio

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Reddit.
> 
> First ever time writing, please be kind and constructive!

Hermione had her head in her hands, desperately trying not to throw something at Ron's face as he explained whatever it was at work this week that he needed her help on. 

Today, with her own presentation due in 23 minutes, she simply didn't have the time or the inclination to dig him out. 

"Come on Hermione, you know I'm naff at this stuff. I honestly didn't mean to forget..."

And he never did. Never intentionally tried to sabotage his own career but he seemed to find himself on the verge of doing so practically weekly. Everytime she would find him sheepishly slipping into her office for help like he forgot to write the last Potions essay.

This lack of forethought was one of the many reasons their romance had never gotten past a few kisses in their late teens. Not to the detriment of their friendship at least, but she certainly wasn't planning on being his minder for the rest of their lives. 

He was still babbling, she wasn't listening and was instead rubbing small circles into her temples.

"and then you know I can't say no to George when he wants a quick dri-" 

"Ron, I really think-"

"And I know, I should learn but really Hermione, you have to see his newest line, it's hilarious-"

"Ron"

"Hermione, I promise I'll keep to the project tracker you made me in future, I really will-"

"Ron, I told you. Not today. I've been working on this for months and I do not have time."

"But Herm-"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she cut him off.

"Ron, please let me demonstrate." 

Shifting the papers on top of her wand, she grabbed it and sat back in her chair. 

"Accio fucks left to give" she said lazily whilst rolling her wrist to flick her wand.

Ron furrowed his brow, casting a look around her office before twisting his neck to look back to her, clearly perplexed by the lack of result. 

"...nothing happened?"

"Exactly, Ronald."


End file.
